


Marriage

by orphan_account



Series: Shadowhunters [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 0-100 real quick, Angst, Gen, This Is Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is set in my universe where Alec and Magnus were dating before the events of the show, this is Izzy telling Alec that their parents want him to marry





	Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all I'm sorry

Alec's night with Magnus went great, he missed being able to spend that much time with his boyfriend. Now Alec was training, he figured if mom caught him doing something productive she yelled at him less for not coming back to the institute last night.

Alec heard footsteps and out of the corner of his eye he saw Izzy storm in. 

"Promise you won't do it, promise you won't go through with it," Izzy yelled. Alec stopped training and turned to her puzzled.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

Izzy stopped in front of Alec and grabbed his hand. "Our parents are making plans for both of us... They want you to marry."

Alec recoiled so hard he almost fell over, but Izzy grabbed him before he could. They sink to the floor together and he grips her tightly, trying to get a hold on what she said. Alec could barely breathe.

"They said that they need a political alliance quickly to restore our family name and influence in the Clave," Izzy whispered into Alec's shoulder. Alec's ears were still ringing from the shock of what she said. 

"What about Magnus, what am I supposed to do," Alec said. He pulled away from Izzy and put his head in his hands, trying to calm his breathing. He felt something wet on his face and hoped that Izzy wouldn't notice he was crying, she did.

"I don't know big brother," she said. Alec and Izzy sat on the training room floor for a while, Alec with his head buried in his hands and Izzy softly rubbing her brothers back, when Alec finally looked up.

"Screw the rules, screw them, screw all of this," he practically yelled. He shakily stood up and walked out of the room.

Alec lied on his bed and wondered how he was ever going to be able to see Magnus again without feeling like he was worse than the demons he has to kill.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this read the rest of my fics in this universe, there's a lot and I'm proud of them. Also please comment and leave kudos, I love comments and the people who leave comments on all of my stories are the ones I love the most. Since this is so sad leave an idea for a fluffy one shit you want me to write, I'm just writing a bunch of one shots until I get my computer back and I need ideas


End file.
